


Nothing Like a Good Murder

by AcidSause



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Game of Cat and Mouse, M/M, Serial Killers, graphic murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidSause/pseuds/AcidSause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is an officer who's been working on a case trying to catch a serial killer for the past two years.  Only thing that really brings him hope is next door neighbor, Dan.  With a hard ass chief wanting answers soon, when Arin finds some clues to the murder, it leads him some where he wished never took the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night

It wasn’t until about 11 did Arin finally stumble up to his apartment.  He could’ve taken the elevator but was just so worn out he knew if he stopped moving he’d just collapse.  For the past two years, officer Arin has been working on a case of “the Court Jester”, a serial killer that leaves the bodies in such ridiculous positions and situations.  Every day he feels like he’s getting closer but at the same time he couldn’t be farther away.  The chief has had him working late nights every night for what feels like forever to try and give everyone some piece of mind.  Like a taunt, the night before a letter was sent to the office and addressed to him calling him “Big Cat” and how The Court Jester would love to meet him one day.  Reaching the final step to the fourth floor gave him some hope.  Arin knew it was late but there was a little hope that his neighbor would be awake. 

It seemed like it was too late again but outside his door was a takeout box with a note saying “Don’t forget to eat big guy.”  Arin couldn’t help but smile even though the muscles in his face felt as worn as the rest of him. 

For the past year and a half, Arin had had a new neighbor, Dan Avidan, an aspiring musician just trying to make it big.  It would be a lie if the police officer tried to deny the attraction that was there.  How every night he hoped to sneak a peak of him when he got home, how he wished he could spend more dinners with him, how his smile lite up the room like no other.  Work came first but Dan came a very close second.  He was the only one that didn’t treat him like an officer but as an actual person. 

When he first moved in it was a little awkward, having such a handsome man live right in front of him that would go out of his way to say hi.  It wasn’t like most people weren’t friendly, he just seemed too friendly to be true.  After a few hallway chats and finally grabbing some coffee on one of Arin’s few days off, the tension melted away and it was nice to have a friend so close.  It was too late to knock on his door but he would defiantly make a mental note to repay Dan back for the food.

Heading inside his single room apartment, Arin tossed his keys on the side table and headed into the tiny kitchen.  The place was small but it was unmistakeningly his.  Wall to wall action figures and video games, collectables and movies, anything that would scream nerd was in his tiny apartment.  Opening up the takeout container he found a club sandwich and some celery sticks. 

“Such a dork,” Arin muttered with a smile as he took the container back into the living room so he could watch some tv before heading to bead. Right as he was about to take the first bite, his phone started to ring.  With a groan he answered. 

“Officer Arin.”

“Come back to the office.  There’s been another murder.”

“Another one?  Are your sure it’s him?  He has about a two week cool off period.”

The impatience in the Chief’s voice was too strong.  “Get down here and you’ll know it’s him.  Meet me at the office and I’ll take you to the scene.”

“I’ll be right there.” 

Quickly, Arin put his dinner away and bolted out the door, thanking the gods he hadn’t gotten undress just yet.  As he was locking up his place, he could hear another door open.  Right behind him was Dan standing half way out of his apartment in a bathrobe and a towel around his neck.  Judging by how soaked his hair was, he had just gotten out of the shower.  His looked concerned at Arin.

“Hey, heading out?  Thought you’d be passed out by now.  Did you eat?”

“Ya man, just got called back to the office.  Had at late night at work too?”

Dan chuckled a little, “Manager was busting my ass to close up the reasturant.  Sucks being a waiter,” He sighed but straightened up.  “But not as much as being an officer!  I don’t have any room to complain around you.  You should probably head out if you’re in a hurry.  I’ll talk to ya tomorrow.”

Dan waved good bye and headed back into his apartment.  That was enough to bring Arin’s spirits back

up and have him completely forget how much he just wants to lay down and never get up.  Heading back down the stairs again, because it was faster, Arin headed to his car, not excited to see what the Court Jester left for him tonight.


	2. The Crime Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Describes the scene in detail, might be considered graphic, i dont know

The chief wasn’t lying.  As soon as Arin got up close to the scene there was doubt it was the Court Jester.  In one of the alleys behind the local meat market was a table set up with linen.  There were five plates set up, each with its own utensils and folded napkin.  Right in the middle of a table was a man who looked about mid 20’s positioned face down with his ass in the air, apple shoved in his mouth like a gag.  A chunk of flesh was carved out of the victim’s ass and served on a plate at the head of the table next to a card reading “Bon Appetite, Big Cat” in large dramatic letters.  The man’s throat was slit and the blood only seemed to pool in the rather large silver serving dish he was positioned in.  Arin sighed and took out his note pad before coming closer.

“I want a forensic team working trying to lift some finger prints off the silver platter and silverware.  Can already guess but someone needs to see if the flesh was carved out postmortem or not.  Come on people, I want to know this man’s name, where he was last scene, how he connects with the others.  You know the drill.” 

With that, the team moved around Arin who was just finishing up the last of his notes.  Two years ago he would’ve thrown up or hurry down the next alley to cool his head, but this was nothing new.  Wasn’t the first time the Court Jester offered up a slice of the victim like Hannibal Lector.  It was probably just a taunt or to make them think he was a cannibal but that was ruled out a long time ago, they never took a piece of them with them, just left it at the crime scene.  With a sick chuckle, Arin was glad for once it wasn’t the guys dick.  Court Jester always told him to go eat it but recently there’s been a change in his method.

“Any thoughts, Hanson?” Chief said as he walked up behind the officer.

“Somethings not right.  They’re getting soft on us.  Before there was much more hate and dysfunction of the scene, almost sloppy.  Now, they literally gave it to us on a silver platter.  I don’t know if they’re evolving or becoming cockier.  And this,” Arin held up the note card, “Big Cat.  Is this just another taunt or them calling out or game of cat and mouse?”

“Wouldn’t you be the mouse then?”

“Have you seen Tom and Jerry?  The cat isn’t always the one on top.” 

The grim look on the chief’s face told him it wasn’t the best time to make pointless references but he had to lighten the mood somehow.  He’d been working this take too long to be too serious.  The only thing that bugged him was how all this was set up and no one noticed.  They weren’t that far from a busy street and every plate was a certain distance apart, no fork left askew.   It was textbook OCD and very unusual.  In the past, blood would have been painting the walls and the set up wouldn’t be to this level of thought.  Something changed recently with them to make them go to this level at such high risk. 

“Let’s let these guys finish this up, I got enough notes to do all the paper work back at the station.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At 3 in the morning, Arin finally finished all he needed for the report on the crime scene last night.  When he sighed up to be a cop, doing hours of filling out forms and doing paper work was defiantly not listed anywhere in the job description.  On his third cup of coffee, Barry came over and put his mug down.

“Think ya had enough buddy.”

Barry was a low level traffic cop but always liked to sneak over to violent crimes to visit Arin.  He handed to sleep deprived officer a breakfast bar and started talking about a new editing program he just got.  During his free time, Barry liked to edit together little videos to get his fellow officers laughing and feeling good.  He was like a harmless bunny in a sea of predators.  Arin didn’t know how starving he was until he took the first bite of the bar.  He hadn’t eaten since 5 a.m the day before.  Just from the look on his face, Barry knew what was up.

“You finish up the last of your report and we can hit the Waffle House.  Sound good?”

“Eating shit would sound good right now.  But I’m paying this time, you paid the last four.”

“Sure thing man.”

Barry went back over to his department and got ready to leave.  It was good to have a friend inside the station.  One of the few things to keep him sane while going after a killer like this.


	3. Surprise!

It wasn’t until around five in the morning did Arin finally collapse in his bed.  Wasn’t the first or the last time work has messed up his complete sleep schedule.  His dream was the same as always, catching the sick son of a bitch once and for all, medal presented to him by the police chief, all ending with a cheek kiss from Danny. 

It wasn’t until almost noon when Arin was woken up abruptly by knocking.  Head pounding from jumping up too fast, Arin stomped to his front door.  Opening the door fast, Arin started to shout but stopped short as he noticed finally that it was Danny at the door.  Danny didn’t even flinch or bat an eye.  The two stayed on either side of the frame in silence.  Arin’s mouth stayed open wide, half from shock that Danny was at his door and half from being too tired to close it himself.  Taking the chance, Danny reached up and closed the younger man’s mouth, making Arin blush slightly.

“What ya doing here?” Arin finally asked. 

“Remember?  We’re getting coffee today.  I didn’t want to bug ya till ya woke up buuuuuuuuuut I got a gig at five and really wanted to see you before that.”

It took only half a minute for it finally click in Arin’s still groggy head.

“You got a gig?!”

Dan’s usual calm face turned quickly into a grin stretching ear to ear.  All Arin wanted was to hug the man and twirl him around.  For the year and a half that they’ve known each other, all Danny could talk about was landing a gig.

“We need to celebrate!  Tonight, after the gig, drinks on me.”

“I like the sound of that.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

6 p.m. at the Lime Light Bar, Arin moved against the crowd towards the bar.   Danny’s set just ended and Arin thought his heart would not stop beating so fast.  It was hard to hear anything and everyone

kept bumping into him but seeing his neighbors up there giving his all and losing himself in the moment, was just breath taking. 

“Hey, did you like the show?” Danny shouted as he came up beside Arin. 

The two ordered some drinks and talked about all that went right and what could’ve been better.  Arin suggested that they head outside so that they can actually talk.  The silence outside was almost as deafening as the music inside. 

“Wanna grab some food or some coffee finally?  It’s kind of chilly out.” 

Danny’s eyes lite up a little bit and nodded.  “That actually sounds really nice.”

“But I’m still paying though.”

“Don’t I feel like a special boy.”  Danny purred as he booped Arin’s nose and headed towards his car.

 


	4. Bullshit

The coffee house was pretty busy for it being almost 11 pm. Much to his annoyance, there were quit a few other cops playing into their stereotype, not that Arin was helping it himself.  Dan tried his best to distract him, joking and telling the craziest stories.  They were having a lot of fun till Arin got a call from the  chief.  After a few “uhuh”’s  Arin hung up and started gathering his things.

“What’s wrong?”  Dan reached across the table and grabbed his hand.  His gentle face couldn’t hide how concerned he was.

“It’s the Court Jester.  They found another body and chief was just calling me into to go to the scene and ju-“

“Bullshit.”Danny’s eyes turned dark and the way he suddenly tightened his grip made Arin jump.  His features and grip softened after a split second, like he didn’t just snap

“I’m sorry, it’s just, doesn’t he have a ‘cool down period’?  The last murder was last night and…..we were having fun…”

Arin gave him a soft smile.  “I know.  I’ll make it up to you, ok?”  Before he could even finish that, Arin was half way to the door.  The floppy hair singer was left behind, still sitting in their booths.  From his car, Arin saw tried to wave goodbye but Danny seemed to be focused on something he couldn’t see.

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

“Ok, what we got?”

Officer Hanson arrived at the scene about 20 minutes later and still in his civilian clothes.  Normal the chief would defiantly have a few words about his attire but let it go since he did tell him to come as soon as possible.  After being showed around the crime scene and being debriefed on what was already found and what they could tell so far, Arin came full circle and stood back beside the chief.

All Officer Hanson could say was, “Bullshit.”

“You are at work and if I have to sit you down with the H.R. manager again, so help me, I wil-“

“Sorry, Chief, but it is.  Where’s the note?  Where’s the clever lay out and punch line?  This is too sloppy and not a taunt or anything.  It’s a copycat.”

The muscles in the chief’s jaw twitched.  It was bad enough that they had one psychopath on their hands, they didn’t need another that idolized them.  Compared to what they saw last night, there was no doubt it wasn’t the same person.  The one thing that the police force had successfully kept out of the media was the notes or “love letters to Hanson”, as he jokingly calls them.  There had been one at every scene, weither written on the walls or on place cards.  Something about the crime seemed off and not like what he’s seen in the past.

“Not wanting to say that you might be right, Hanson, but what if it’s not just a normal copycat.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s messy and trying to make it look like the Court Jester but even what’s gotten leaked on the news, it’s still off.  I don’t understand why but……it makes me think of a little kid.”

Hanson looked his superior like he’s finally gone mad.  “You think a kid did this?  Do you need to sleep or like take something?”

“I mean, you know when a kid wants to bug you or just wants attention they’d copy.  They’d make the same sounds and arm motions as you but over exaggerate it.”

“They don’t want to be like them, they just want to be seen by them.”

The two stood on the edge of the crime scene, mulling over what was just said as the crew around them cleaned up.  It bugged Arin all the way back to the office what the chief said but his mind still wasn’t there.  He still felt bad for leaving Danny like that and still couldn’t stop thinking about how he snapped.  It wasn’t like him at all but Arin couldn’t stop thinking about it.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I swear it looks longer in Word. I really hope you guys like how it's going and what's ahead


	5. Breakfast and Dinner Date

 “Are you two dating yet?”

Barry asked so bluntly that Arin almost choked on his breakfast.  He finally took Barry up on his offer but wasn’t expecting an interrogation so early in the morning.  So much for a peaceful moment.

“No.”

“But you want to.”

“Barry, are you trying to be an interrogator?  If so, I can put in a good recommendation, because damn dude.”

“Seriously, I haven’t seen you like this since Berrhow joined the force.”

Some how Arin knew he was going to bring that up.  IT was only two months that he was obsessed with Suzy before he came to the truth.  They both had something in common, they were both gay.  Arin didn’t really know until Suzy sat him down, for every one else knew but him.  

“I can’t even think about relationships till I have this case closed and done for good.”

“And then you’ll let Danny take your ass to pound town?”  From that, Barry earned a well deserved packet of jelly throw at his head.

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

At about noon, Arin made his way back up to his apartment,  Chief gave him the day off, but that wasn’t gonna stop him looking over the case while at home.  It felt so weird to just sit and mindlessly watch tv any more.  A second he was doing nothing was a second longer that the creep was still out on the streets.  Knocking on his door was the only thing to break his concentration.  Looking up at the clock, it was almost six and he didn’t even notice.  With a quick peek through the peephole, he saw it was Danny.

“Hey, what’s up?”  Arin asked as he opened his door.

The older man pulled a bottle of wine from behind his back and two wine glasses.  He didn’t need to say anything for Arin was already pulling him into his place.  Danny had only ever been inside his apartment once to borrow a cup measure, so he felt a little out of place.  The two sat on the couch and Danny poured them both some wine.  A couple of drinks later and a few funny stories of course the case was brought up.

“Still haven’t caught the guy?  At least a feel safe with an officer on my floor.”  Danny said sheepishly, looking down and smiling at his glass.

“Ya, but I will soon.  We’re getting close but I don’t know, this person is way too crafty.  But I’m not stopping till we get them.”

“Such a hero, I bet it drives you nuts though.  All the letters, crime scenes, paper work.”

Arin almost drops his glass as his body stiffens up in attention. “How do you know about the letters?”

“Hm?


	6. Drunk Hug and Talk Fest

  1. “How did you know about the letters?”  Arin drew out every word as if 

Danny didn’t understand English.

Danny kept his cool demeanor, but his face turned slightly innocent as he said, “I guessed.  Do they really do that?  It must be terrifying.”

“You guessed?”

“Ya, you know, I love those crime shows and at this point in almost every episode, the bad guys starts leaving notes or clues.  Little taunts to get them all mad but the notes always get them in the end.”  Danny inched a little closer to Arin on the couch, laying his hand over his.  “I hate hearing how they’re being so mean to you.  Wanna totally homo hug it out?”

“Psssssh, what ya mean homo?  100% mister straight right here.”

“And I’m the lead singer of Rush.  Just hug me you fool.”

Arin didn’t need to be told a third time as he basically threw himself into Danny’s arms.  They’ve bumped into each other in the hall way and touched hands once of twice but never full on contact.    Arin just wanted to squeeze and breath in all of Danny’s smell even though he knew it was totally creepy.  He held back and only let the hug last a few seconds before pulling back and sheepishly smiling at the older man.  The two went back to their little chat as if nothing happened.

“There was one time, me and a friend of mine went around shooting this one video and we had him dress up in tights and speedo and a like weird cheep moster mask.  We did all of this at a kids play ground and to this day I’m shocked we didn’t get arrested or yelled at.”  Danny went on as he poured himself another glass.

Just hearing about the weird exciting kind of life Danny had made Arin a little jealous.  All he ever really did was work and talk with some friends he made online and even that was just about nerdy video games and stuff.  He wish he could do something with animations but never had time for it with all the over time he has at work.  Barry keeps telling him to do it but he never saw it happening.  For some reason, he started telling Danny about it.

“You do animation?  That’s so cool!  You should show me some some day.”

“I don’t know,”  Arin blushed a little as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s not that good and it’s just a silly pokemon thing.”

“I know absolutely nothing about pokemon but would still love to see it.  Maybe your next day off?”

“That’s if I don’t get called back in again.”

Danny looked down at his glasses and whispered. “Ya”  but it wasn’t even a second before they went right back in to normal talking.  Before they knew it, it was almost midnight and Arin didn’t know if Danny had work or not.  Neither of them got enough sleep but he’d feel bad for keeping Danny up too late.  

The two got up and headed to the door.  Danny loosely held the two wine glasses in his hands as they left the empty bottle in the living room.  His cheeks were a little red and his eyes gave it away that he was getting a little bit drunk.  Luckly he only had to go across the hall and not across town.

“I had fun.  We should really do this again but you seem like you really need to go to bed.”  Arin reached for the door nob but was blocked by Danny’s body as he leaned against the door.  Something about his eyes made Arin shiver a little as they looked him up and down.

“Maybe I can go to your bed?”





	7. Bad First Impression

"You're drunk," Arin muttered, trying to be the voice of reason.

“Only a little, but it’s something I know we both want,”  Danny emphasized the word by pointing a finger at Arin’s chest and letting it slide down his body,

A shiver ran through Arin’s body like electricity just from the little touch.  Everything seemed to move in jump cuts.  Before Arin knew it, Danny had a hand behind his head, then their body’s were pressed together, and soon, their lips hovered centimeters apart.  He could smell every sent of the older man and felt his body and mind melting in the moment.  It was a knock on the door that made him snap back to reality and jump back.

“Ignore it.”  Danny whispered as he pulled Arin back.

He tried so hard to ignore it but with the other side of the door starting to shout, it was becoming impossible.

“Danny!  I know you’re in there!  Answer your phone, god damn it!”

Feeling Danny’s hand tighten in his hair and eyes turning dark like they did in the diner, it scared Arin a little.  Just a look on his face made Arin think he was going to growl.  There was something so animalistic and full of hate.  Something about it though turned Arin on, much to his shame.  

Arin backed off and let Danny turn around and swing his front door open wide.  On the other side was his band mate, Arin never caught his name the one time he met him.  He was defiantly older then Danny and looked like he’d seen more.  Arin didn’t know if it was just because he was yelling a minute ago or if his face always seemed to be scowling.  

“Can I have five minutes to my self, Brain?”

“Not when you can’t seem to use your phone?  I’ve been trying to call you all day.”  Brain looked over Danny’s shoulder and glared at Arin. “Is this who’s been stealing all your time?”

Moving to block the dangers Brain was practically shooting, Danny’s body tensed up.  “Don’t.  You.  Dare.”

“Of course not now.  Only because you said not to, but don’t forget.  You need to spend some time with those who really matter.  Not just what ever toy you find today.”

Arin was ready to punch this guy.  If he wasn’t trying to not freak out day and loose his job, he would’ve decked this guy so hard.  As soon as Brain said that, Danny grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into his apartment across the hall and shut the door.  He turned back to Arin and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry for him.  I swear, he is a nice guy he’s just.......needy.....and a pain in the ass.”  Danny shouted the last part, making sure Brain could hear from inside.  “Can we resume tomorrow?”

“I..I got to work.  Late shift ya know. “

That was not a complete lie, but a lie.  Arin actually had a short shift tomorrow but didn’t want to seem to eager to Danny.  Watching the older man give him a shy smile and wave before heading into his apartment made Arin’s heart leap a little bit.  He felt like a love sick puppy but also a little too warm inside.  When he shut his door, all he could think about was Danny’s eyes turning dark and how they glared.  

“Fuck,”  Arin whispered as he realized a now had a hard situation to fix. 


End file.
